


Mistletoe Innocence

by shadowofz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofz/pseuds/shadowofz
Summary: Sam hangs mistletoe all over the bunker, and Cas is confused.  Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be baking pies for dinner tonight and instead I wrote this. LOL oh well it's worth it.  
> Merry Christmas everyone, hope the holidays treat you well!

Dean stretches as he wakes. He’s tempted to curl into a ball and continue sleeping in the warmth of his bed. It’s Christmas Eve, though, and he wants to make a big breakfast for his brother and angel. Not that Cas is his ang… For his brother and _Cas_ \- he means.

He gruffly pushes the blankets off of himself and stands. His room is freezing, making the siren-call of his bed that much stronger. Dean ignores it and throws on his robe.

He swings open his bedroom door to come face-to-face with spiky green. Dean flounders backwards. “What the- mistletoe?” Green, pointed leaves, red berries, and silver ribbon hang from a string in his doorway, so far down that he nearly ran into it.

Sam.

Dean snatches the plant down and tosses it blindly into his room before shutting the door a little roughly behind him. He starts down the hall only to stop abruptly. He gapes. Every doorway has a ball of the plastic plant danging in it’s arch. Every doorway except Sam’s down the hall.

After snapping his mouth closed again, Dean marches up to Sam’s door. “Very funny, bitch! The-” Dean tries to pound on the door but, because it wasn’t latched, it swings right open. The room is empty, the bed is made, and on it lays a note.

Dean grumpily steps up to the foot of the bed and grabs the folded note.

“You were only half listening when I told you last night, so in case you forgot, I’m going to see Eileen today. I’ll be back tonight!”

Well Sam was right about that. Dean completely forgot he had mentioned it. So, what, did Sam stay up the entire night “decorating” the bunker before leaving early?

He sighs and drags a hand down his face. Of course he did.

Dean makes his way to the kitchen, tugging down every mistletoe he comes across along the way. His arms are full long before he makes it to the kitchen.

He dumps the mistletoe into the trashcan and leans on the counter. With a long sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to think. If he’s going to get all of the mistletoe down before Cas wakes up…

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean startles as his gaze locks onto the angel standing in the doorway. His chest flutters at the sight of him- messy hair, baggy pants, a soft shirt that Dean had given him. Even though it’s been a couple of months since the world has tried to end and Cas has been staying with them full time, Dean’s still not used to seeing Cas so relaxed.

Cas’s eyes travel up, and Dean’s follow to land on a plastic leaf ball.

“Viscum album?” Cas asks with a tilt of the head.

“Oh- yeah that’s… Sam pulled a Christmas prank, hung it everywhere last night,” Dean says as dismissively as he can. He busies himself starting breakfast, getting out the frying pan and eggs.

Cas hums. “How is this a prank?” he asks curiously.

“Well- it’s uh, just a Christmas thing.” Dean stops mid-egg-breaking to give Cas a level look. “Aren’t you a billion years old? Don’t you know what mistletoe is?”

Cas gives a coy shrug that looks almost a little to innocent. “I know that it’s poisonous.”

“Yeah, but…” Dean cuts himself off. If Cas doesn’t know, it’s all for the better. “Eh, never mind,” he says lamely and shrugs, before turning back to the eggs he’s scrambling.

“What is it Dean?” Cas asks, still planted in the doorway.

“’s nothing, Cas. You want honey on your pancakes?”

Dean doesn’t look directly at Cas, but even out of the corner of his eye he can tell that Cas’s shoulders slump.

“That sounds lovely, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean makes them a feast- pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, and toast. Cas insists on helping, working with precision that breakfast hardly requires but is still endearing to Dean. By the time Dean drizzles Cas’s pancakes and toast with honey, he’s nearly forgets all about Sam’s little prank.

Ever since Cas learned a work around for the molecule tasting, he’s enjoyed everything that Dean cooks for him. The burst of pride at seeing Cas enjoy his cooking is more enjoyable to Dean than eating the food himself.

Once they’re both satisfyingly full, they clear the table and rinse the plates together. Dean tries not to get to flustered at the brushing of their shoulders as they stand side by side at the sink.

“So,” Dean says and clears his throat. “How about we watch Die Hard, let the food settle before we start baking for dinner?”

“Die Hard?” Cas repeats with an adorable furrowed brow.

“Hell yeah! It’s technically a Christmas movie, you know,” Dean says as they both start toward the library.

As soon as Cas steps under the doorway, Dean freezes. He’s three steps away from joining Cas under the mistletoe.

Cas pauses and skeptically looks back. “Dean?”

Heat creeps up Dean’s neck. “Oh, uh… Go ahead, I’ll meet you there, okay?”

“I-”

“I’ll just be a second,” Dean promises before running the other way, back toward the bedrooms.

Cas doesn’t follow him, which is lucky because Dean passes under three more mistletoe plants before making it back to his room. Dean makes a silent promise to get Sam back for this. Honestly, how many of these plants did he hang anyway?

Hopefully they’re just in the kitchen and hallway. He hopes that one leading toward the library will be the last, and once Cas is past that, he won’t have to deal with this anymore.

Dean waits until it’s safe to go to the library, long enough to be absolutely sure Cas has passed all of the dangling kissing plants. Once Dean joins Cas, however, he sees he’s far wrong.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean gasps and he looks around at the library, littered with mistletoe every-freaking-where. On the beams of the ceiling, on the bookshelves, even on some of the lamps.

Cas stands in the middle of it all with his back turned to Dean. When he hears Dean’s gasp, he turns around and looks expectantly at Dean.

Dean swallows roughly. “Sam- Sam really went for it, didn’t he?” His laugh sounds nervous despite trying to sound natural.

“I still don’t understand,” Cas says slowly. “Are they cursed?”

Dean’s stomach lurches. The tradition was bad enough, but cursed? The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Surely his brother wouldn’t go so far as to curse mistletoe and hang it everywhere to force him and Cas to kiss, right?

“Dean?”

“What? Oh, no, Cas. They’re not cursed.”

“So, it’s just the quantity that makes it a prank?” Cas asks.

Dean doesn’t really want to embarrass himself by explaining. He can only imagine the litany of questions Cas will ask when he finds out the tradition of mistletoe- the most horrifying being, “Why would Sam want us to kiss?”

He clears his throat anxiously. “It’s just- a tradition with mistletoe. It’s nothing, he’s just being a little bitch. You know if Die Hard is on Netflix?” Dean says briskly as he makes his way to the couch and TV set up in the corner. He’s careful to avoid standing under any of the mistletoe, and rips down the plants hanging above the couch.

“I’ve never looked,” Cas admits.

Once they’re both settled onto opposite ends the couch and the movie plays, Dean relaxes again. Though he tries to get lost into the film, his mind keeps wandering to all the mistletoe hanging everywhere. It’s kind of hard to ignore, considering there’s a ball of the stuff dangling above the TV. This sure seems elaborate, even for Sam.

Halfway through Cas suggests hot cocoa, and goes to the kitchen to make it. When he returns, him and Dean drift to sitting in the middle of the couch. They’re close enough for their knees to touch, but neither of them tries to avoid it. If anything, Dean could have sworn Cas inched closer.

But Dean’s sure that it must have been in his head. Dean’s the one pining, after all- not angel of the lord Castiel.

When the movies over, Dean makes some bullshit excuse of fiddling with the TV to avoid walking directly with Cas to the kitchen. He kicks himself for being such a child. Cas doesn’t even know what mistletoe is- even if they did walk under it at the same time they would have to kiss. He’s the one making a big deal out of it.

He sheepishly returns to the kitchen and nearly runs into Castiel in the doorway.

Just when Dean thought he talked himself out of being melodramatic, his heart speeds up and his throat closes. He looks up at the same time as Cas and they both eye the mistletoe above.

When Dean looks away from the plant and back to Cas, he finds the angel looking at him quizzically.

“You look… nervous. Are you alright?” Cas asks quietly, like speaking any louder will scare Dean off.

A surprised chuckle bubbles out of Dean. “Yeah- no, I’m fine. I’m just…” Dean rolls his eyes and tries to calm himself down. “I’m going to kill Sam.” When Cas looks at him with slight apprehension, Dean clarifies: “Not literally. I just can’t believe he pulled this crap.” He punctuates with a point up at the mistletoe.

“I still don’t understand,” Cas says with a little exasperation.

Dean sighs. “There’s a tradition with mistletoe, Cas. When two people are caught under it at the same time, they’re supposed to kiss.”

“Oh.” Cas thoughtfully looks up at the plant and keeps his eyes there.

After a quiet moment, they both speak.

“We don’t have-”

“Do you want-”

After a brief pause, they both say in unison, “What?”

“What were you saying?” Dean presses before they can talk at the same time again.

“I was, just asking if,” Cas stumbles. Dean’s not sure he’s ever seen the angel look so nervous. “I was asking if you wanted to uphold the tradition.”

Dean’s mouth goes dry. He swallows, or tries to. He tries to think of some clever words to say, but all that comes out is, “Oh.”

Cas blinks as he looks away and starts to take a step back. “I apologize, Dean, I didn’t-”

Before he really knows what he’s doing Dean clings to Cas’s arms, to keep him from moving out from under the mistletoe. Cas doesn’t move as they lock eyes.

“Wait,” Dean says unnecessarily since Cas is clearly going nowhere. Dean lets go of Cas’s arms and rubs his hands down his face. All sentence-forming thoughts seem to take a vacation, leaving Dean gaping and silent. Cas looks a little bewildered, but not impatient or upset.

This kind of shit was never hard with anyone else, but this is Cas. This means so much more than any of Dean’s previous hook ups, and if Sam’s stupid stunt with mistletoe ruins that… Who’s Dean kidding? It wouldn’t be Sam’s fault if this ends in a train wreck.

Dean takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and tilts his head down. He can’t look into Cas’s blue eyes when he says this or he’ll lose his nerve. All in one big rush, he says, “I want to kiss you but it’s not because of the stupid mistletoe.” His face ignites. He’s sure he’s red enough to put the mistletoe’s berries to shame. His fists clench as he follows up with, “Look you don’t have-”

He’s cut off when something presses against his forehead. The first thought that goes through his head is that it’s Cas’s palm, like he’s checking to see if Dean is rambling nonsense from a fever. When his eyes rip open, he finds himself inches from Cas’s face, Cas’s forehead pressed against his own.

Cas’s eyes sparkle with a smile, and Dean loses his breath. Cas tilts forward and brushes their noses together. Dean can feel the slight touch of Cas’s inviting lips.

A noise escapes him when he meets Cas the rest of the way. Dean’s hands find Cas’s waist as their lips press chastely together. Cas is the first to move, shifting to kiss Dean deeper. Dean’s knees feel like they could give out as Dean gives in and kisses back. Everything except the two of them seems to bleed away.

Eventually Cas pulls back. Dean leans to follow, but Cas is to far away. He opens his eyes to find Cas smiling warmly.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Cas says, his voice even rougher than usual.

Dean smiles but for the life of him he can’t even remember what he said. All he knows is that he wants to kiss Cas again.

Cas beats him to it, pushing him back gently until Dean’s back hits the door’s frame. Dean’s hands fly up to the back of Cas’s head as Cas’s fingers card through Dean’s hair. Their lips meet again, hotter, deeper. Dean licks at Cas’s upper lip, and Cas opens to let Dean in. When their tongues brush together Cas makes the most delicious little gasp, which Dean wants to hear again and again.

Neither wander far when they finally, breathlessly pull away. Dean’s hands slide down Cas’s back and pull him closer, and Cas rests his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Dean,” Cas whispers.

Dean chuckles and buries his nose in Cas’s hair. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

The entire day is filled with kisses. Every time they pass under or near mistletoe, they kiss. They sometimes don’t even wait for that. They barely get the cooking done with as giddy and distractedly drawn to each other as they are.

The door to the bunker swings open and closed again later in the evening. “Hey- holy hell that smells good. Hey, guys! I’m back! Eileen sent some presents home with me!” Sam calls as he makes his way down the stairs.

“Welcome back, Sammy!” Dean beams as he joins Sam by the bottom of the stairs.

“That turkey smells amaz- what the hell?” Sam asks as he looks around at the mistletoe covered bunker. “What’s with all the mistletoe?” Sam looks around bewildered with a growing smile.

“Funny, bitch, I know you hung all of this everywhere.”

Sam shakes his head and laughs. “Dean, I didn’t, I swear! Did you put all this up as an excuse to finally kiss Cas?”

Dean looks like a deer in the headlights. “I didn’t hang…”

Hands snake around Dean’s waist from behind as Cas presses up against Dean’s back. His chin rests on Dean’s shoulder. “Welcome back, Sam. Merry Christmas.”

Dean ignores Sam’s dropped jaw to glance sideways at Cas. “Cas, did you hang all the mistletoe?”

Cas gets that coy look again. “Yes.”

“You little liar! You said you didn’t know about mistletoe!” Dean exclaims but he has a stupid smile that he knows he can’t hide.

“I’m thousands of years old, Dean, and an angel of the lord. Of course I know all of the Christmas traditions, even the ones stolen from Pagan beliefs.”

Sam laughs as he walks around them, shaking his head and heading toward the Christmas tree to put down Eileen’s gifts.

“You… You little,” Dean says breathlessly, at yet another loss for words.

“Assbutt?” Cas fills in for him.

“Yeah,” Dean says, turning in Cas’s arms to kiss him. “You little assbutt.”


End file.
